mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate 1921 Map Game- Archive 5
1962 The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. Nationalist riots hit Mombasa and Kinshasa. Arab nationalists riot in Aden. Zaire becomes independent. Katanga and whatever in the 1960 was equivalent to today's OTL North Kivu declare UDI and become lawless. Tel Aviv's Jews riot and kick the British out. It joins ATL Israel, uniting the majority Jewish lands. Riots hit parts of British Palestine. The city is subject to riots both before and after joining Israel. Iceland quietly declare Independence and becomes a UK vassal. Lithuania's Desert Legion feal they would be of better use peace keeping in ATL Israel, British Palestine and the Negev Desert and 200,000 are relocated there. The rest (150,000) reform about the bigger towns and cites on the east bank of the Jordan and form a new defencive line. Lithuania's player has been away for over 15 years in game time and is thus removed from the game. Dutch Empire: Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartin the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. Some new ports and harbours are built in Suriname and the south of DNG. The dutch drill for gas of there coastline and near the River Fly in DNG. Seeing the British as incapable of holing the peace, the Netherlands calls up 6,500 men as peace keepers and send 5,000 of them to British Palestine, 500 to the Negev Desert and 1,000 to Tel Aviv regardless of what the ruling powers or the locals think. China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. USA: 'Restoration is completed in the South, and as a result violence has ended and the southern states and overseas possessions have been brought back into the fold. Tarantino easily wins reelection and vows to turn to foreign policy, givng an 'anti-Monroe doctrine' speech stating that the US will no longer be confined to the Western Hemisphere. *'Netherlands (Dutch) D: We want an alliance with the USA. Arabia: '''Continues the invasion of Lithuanian Palestine ''(A heavy Arabian victory, the south eastern 25% of Jordan falls to Arabia.). Riot police are moved from surrounding areas to Aden to deal with the riots. Construction of a 10kt and two 1kt nukes are constructed and one of the two 1kt nukes are offered to Japan (It was your alie since singing a treaty with them and Ge many in the mid 1930's. It is still inforce. Yes Japan can have it.). '''Continues research into rocket science and space. '''USSR: Many new power stations, coalmines, sewers, blast-furnaces and waterworks are built nationwide. The urban phone network is improved. 100,000 rifles, 50,000 pistols and 50,000 SMG whiz off the construction lines and in to use across the USSR. 80 T-52 and 80 JS-2 tanks are made across the nation. 10 Tu-24 bombers and 30 T-54 tanks are made in Uralsk's beginning and expanding industrial zone. 50 Mig 19s and 20 Mig 21s are made. A supply-ship and 2 mine-layers are made. The mine layer, 20 T-54 tanks and 10 MiG21s are given to Egypt along with lots of translated school books and building equipment. 10 MiG 17 fighters are made and 5 given to Cuba and Ghana. Both air forces receive Soviet training. Soviet radar is strengthened and enhanced, with a unit popping up in North Norway and Magadan. Iron is now mined more feverishly in eastern Kazakhstan and north Mongolia. Lead, tin and copper are found and modestly mined in Kergysia and Tajikistan. Coal is found in Central Mongolia. 30 Yakovlev Yak-7 fighters, 10 Yakovlev Yak-4 bombers, 10 Il-10 ground attack aircraft, 40 SMK tank medium infantry tanks, a Bogatyr-class protected cruisers and Kirov-class cruisers are given to the Spanish Republic, Pakistan and North Norway, along with Soviets, who will train the locals in how to use them. Guns, bombs, mortars, radios and rifles pour in to the now tiny Naxalite Compact Revolutionary Zone and the Malaysian rebels (in north Borneo, not the Malaya peninsular part) desguised as crates of "farm machinery". 40 Yakovlev Yak-7 fighters, 10 Yakovlev Yak-4 bombers, Il-10 ground attack aircraft, 50 SMK tank medium infantry tanks and 2 Bogatyr-class protected cruisers and Kirov-class cruisers are made and sold to Germany and China if they want them. Agricultural equipment is sent to the BRSSR, Ruthenia, Cuba, NCRZ, the Spanish Socialist Republic and Ghana. A second satellite is launched in to space and agriculture is improved. An ICBM, with the range of 2,000 miles is successfully tested. 20 will be built over next 4 turns and each will have a 15kt warhead in them. 10 atomic artillery shells like the OTL W19 (which was 11 inches in diameter, 54 inches long, and weighed 600 pounds) are made with a yield of 15 kilotons(kt). 5 OTL Atomic Annie equivalent artillery guns are made. 5 OTL W30 Mod 4 Y1 like bomb goes to Cuba '(When Cuba joined the IC, it obviously became an ally of sorts, so yeh, they can have it.). A 0.3kt test bomb is also detonated in a remote Kazakhstan desert. SECRET-The USSR creates and test detonates 1x 21 Kt bomb in rural Yakutia.- An alliance is offered to Cuba (RNG on full alliance 1-4 yes, 5-10 no- Results=, 8 No to USSR. Results=, 1 yes to Germany), a trade deal is offered to North Vietnam (RNG on trade deal 1-4 yes, 5-10 no- Results=, 7 No to USSR. ) and arms are sent to both Cuba and North Vietnam. KGB agent begin to subert the British holdings in the British Hadrumat and Portuguese East Africa (Mozambique). A non-aggression pact is offered to the USA. The USSR says it's going to look after Cuba. The Romania-Soviet and Iran- Soviet borders are reinforced and fortified heavily. Any Soviet run states not in the International Comintern will join it net turn, but Ghana and Egypt will only be there as an observer member. Plans are made to tackle the air pollution Uralsk, Tyver, Moscow and St. Petersburg. Germany: 'The atomic bomb stock is increased with two other bombs. The air force is improved with priority and a large bombers is developed with a larger bay to transport bomb. The Czech republic continue to receive support to develop his military and the German government start to prepare the admission of the country in the IC. 1962.6 '''The OTL The harsh UK/Irish winter blocks may roads with snow and kills 30 people with cold. The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. Nationalist riots hit Aden and Mombassa. Turkey begins a massive 2 year military recruitment (100,000 more men at the end of it) and arms production campaign. Fortifies slightly the borders with Iraqi Kurdistan and the USSR. It make a temporary alliance with Syria due to the present chaos in the Middle East, but the Alliance is to be renewed every years. Lebanon is given greater autonomy with in Syria. ' *'''What about the Kurdestan and USSR Border? *'Fixed, I missed out "Slightly fortifyed".' Oil prices rise due to the chaos in the Middle East. The LoN complains about high oil, gas and coal prises and urges nations in Africa and South America to start producing, rather than consuming. LoN/Pemex/Universidade Federal do Espírito Santo joint data will be released next turn on the reported oil, gas and coal fiels that lye idle as prices rise. Mexico test drills the Cantarell Field and offers drilling contracts for the oil to the USA, Spain and Brazil. Dutch Empire:'''Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartin the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. The exclaved Dutch town of Mechelen and Suriname's capital gets a new local radio station and a new phone network. 12 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. The Groningen gas field is test drilled successfully and will be exploited for domestic use as of 1 year from now. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. France: the Military is built up and navy expands, the Nuclear bom begins to be produced at a great scale and the Members of the French Commonwealth get the option to set Nuclear reactors within their territories to start the generation of free safe energy, While this the military is built up. and the fleet is widely expanding.while this the President of France charles de gaulle retires from the presidence after almost twenty years on the presidence, the Presidence is taken by Jean François d'cheveaux. Germany: 'Oil extraction start in the north sea oil pocket, many pockets are already claim by us in our territorial water. The nuclear bomb stock is to reach 10 bombs of 1k and 3 bomb of 5k develop this year. '''USA: '''The US accepts the Mexican offer and proposes a free trade agreement between the two countries. US businesses raise millions for investment in South American oilfields to comply with the LoN request. In order to accompish his foreign policy goals, the President proposes a defensive pact between the UK, the Dutch, the US, and France. *'Dutch Diplomacy: We agree to the American's pact. *'Arabia SECRET D: '''We offer an alliance against Britain, so that you may gain their Southeast Asian territories and we regain our ancestral lands. We will also sell you cheaper oil if you agree. *'Dutch SECRET Diplomacy:' Agreed, but ''only in South East Asia and the Middle East. *'Arabic CORRECTIONARY D: '''That was just for 'Murica'. *'Dutch response:Borneo's Luban City is on a 12 or so year old hit list any how. '''Arabia: '''Continues the invasion of Lithuanian Palestine'' (A heavy Arabian victory, the eastern 40% falls to Arabia.). Continues to modernize all protectorate states. Builds up the navy with three new ships. 1963 Kenya becomes independent. The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. Nationalist riots hit Aden, Jaffa, Tel Aviv and Mombasa. The 1963-65 Aden Emergency starts as Communist and Arab Nationalists attack the British in Aden Protectorate and the Hadramut Federation. Turkey continues a massive 2 year military recruitment (100,000 more men at the end of it) and arms production campaign. Fortify slightly the borders the USSR. The ATL LoN/OTL LoN Secretary General Dag Hammarskjöld says that the Trust Territories must get independence with in 2 years to stop a world descended into chaos. He expresses concern over the violence in Palestine and Ziear. The colonial powers give in and let the Trust Territories,'' except for those in the Pacific, Namibia and British Palestine, ''go independent. The Lithuanian Desert Legion starts a good job keeping the peace in British Palestine and ATL Israel. Iran fortifies its border with the USSR and Afghanistan slightly. Lituania recruits 20,000 more troops. Race riots hit now fully-Apartheid South Africa, which ends its clientship to the UK. 10,000 German and Soviet Jews who are fed up with Communism emigrate to Israel. Oil prices raise slightly more due to the chaos in the Middle East. The LoN complains a bit more about high oil, gas and coal prises and urges nations in Africa and South America to start producing, rather than consuming. LoN/Pemex/Universidade Federal do Espírito Santo joint data reported on global oil, gas and coal fields that lye idle as prices rise. The firms that run Blyvooruitzicht and Pronto Mine uranium mines and the Talcher, Korba, Sohagpur, Lancashire, Waterberg and West Kentucky coal fields start to raise production in response to stop economic stagnation. ''' '''Dutch Empire: Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartine the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. The exclave Dutch town of Mechelen and Suriname's capital gets a new furniture factory and a sewerage phone network. 12 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. The 2,500 or so Dutch troops stationed in Brunei and Luban City for a while now, (I think since circa 1945-1950) stage a coup, with the help of 2 DNG patrol boats and remove the feeble legitimate colonial authorities in the two small enclaves. The British were seen as a wast of colonial time, negligent and not up to running an empire due to the general lack of national activity according to Dutch government sources.Dutch Peace keepers still carry out their duties in the Negeve and British Palestine as before. 10 light tanks, 1,000 rifles, 600 SMGs, 50 mortars and 10,000 pistols are made. 1,000 Peace keepers are sent to Kinshasa. China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. Arabia: Continues to call in riot police in all rioting regions. Continues the assault of Lithuanian Palestine. (Jordan surrenders with out a fight. In the chaos of the surrender the small north western Bani Kinanah Department and Koura Department defect to Syria, who welcomes them in.). Arabia Continues to modernize all protectorate and influenced nations. Sends a team of researchers to Antarctica to create a temporary base to last until the end of the year. Continues space and rocket development. Recognizes Kenya, sends funds to Kenya and Madagascar in attempt to expand influenced, promote stability, and aid in modernization. Germany: 'recognize Kenya and send money and fund to help the early development, we propose some advisor to the young country as well to form their military. The northern sea oil continued to be extract. A new carrier is completed along several new patrol ships to patrol our water. 1963.6 '''The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. Nationalist riots hit Mombasa, Ashdod, Aden and Kishasa. A few Anti-Semitic riots hit some parts of Ashdod and Warsaw. The ongoing Aden Emergency 1963-1967 leads to the Hadrumat breaking away from the British Empire in nationalist rebellion and attacking pro-British Adan Protectorate. The Turkish fortify there border with the USSR more heavily. Lebanese nationalist riot in Beirut. American business men open The ' '''Harborside copper and zinc mine, near Brooksville and the Black Hawk copper, zinc, and lead mine near Blue Hill Maine. The 1963 Kuril Islands earthquake and tsunami occurs killing several and wrecking several places. The 1960 Valdivia earthquake and tsunami takes place, but 3 years later than OTL, sice I overlooked it by accident until now. It kills a couple of hundred and devastates Chile's central coastline. 15,000 Soviet, French and Polish Jews arrive in Israel. Dutch Empire:'''Ties are strengthened with Aruba, DNG and St Maartin the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues in the Netherlands. Aruba and St Maartin and Suriname's capital get a new local radio station and a new phone network. Space tech starts in a minor way and it is to be shared with China, who has a joint space program with us. 12 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. A trade deal is offered to Brazil and the USA. Aid, such as tents and medicine, are sent to the earthquake deserter zones. The Dutch recognise all the recently independent nations like Kenya and Sudan. They sart trade talks with and send economic advisors to Tangayika and Sudan. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. Brazil: '''An election throws the more isolationist parties out of power as the Ultranationalist party takes over this new party opts for a strong handed Brazil and embarks on a 2 year troop increase of at least 150,000 a current troop retraining program of 2 years to give heavier training to the Current 300,000 troops, and a technological research increase expected to begin full development of a modern military infrastructure. The party also begins a program to settle the Brazilian interior with major incentives given to people who work on infrastructural development and resource development. This is to allow the building and formation of new cities over the next 10 to 20 years. An oil exploration program begins to try to find more oil in Brazil. Current oil is exploited heavily to be put on the world market. Brazil begins extending diplomatic tendrils to all of its South American neighbors but specifically Argentina, Venezuela, ands Chile. Military generals are allowed to create a nuclear program specifically to develop tactical and strategic nuclear bombs. The process to develop nukes it scheduled to take around 4 to 5 years. Brazil opts for also declining All foreign oil contractors in favor of their own which are being heavily subsidized by the government to facilitate fast development. Brazilian watchdogs make sure the money goes to oil development and not straight to the businessman's pockets. Brazil offers large amounts of Humanitarian aid to Chile to aid in the Devastation wracking the country. Brazil even offers peacekeepers to keep looters out of the way and offers a large trade agreement to Chile to allow Brazilian contractors to help repair damages and start a closer union between the two countries '''Arabia: Continues the assault of Lithuanian Palestine (Lithuanian Palestine surrenders with out a fight.). Arabia Continues to modernize all protectorate and influenced nations. Continues space and rocket development. Sends funds to Madagascar to influence and promote modernization. Military expands to 625,000 soldiers. 1964 The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. The on-going Aden Emergency 1963-1967 disturbs oil markets a bit more. The Turkish fortify there border with the USSR more heavily. Nationalist riots hit Beirut, Ashdod, Nicosia, Luanda, Aden and Kinshasa. A few Anti-Semitic riots hit some parts of Budapest and Warsaw. Israel arms itself as best it can as Lebanon demands independence from Syria; and the UK pulls out of British Palestine, giving to Israel, but some break away and joins the Negev Republic . The Jews hear the calling and 30,000 arrive and Tel Aviv expands heavily. President Nasser of Egypt nationalizes the Sues Canal and kicks the British out after short period of fighting with garrison forces. Cyprus is given autonomy and Nigeria is given independence. Greece reconises Israle and Nigeria. Dutch Empire: Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. 20 light tanks, 12 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. The The Groningen gas field starts to be successfully exploited for domestic use as of now. 5,000 rifles are made and 500 go to Israel, Sudan, Malaya, Suriname and Greece. The Dutch stay neutral in the Suez crisis. *'Arab D: '''We request that you do not send weapons to Israel. *'Dutch D:' It's only meant to be defence and they will never be given enough to threaten Arabia, Syria or Egypt '''Brazil: '''Brazil begins to sell oil heavily on the world market to alleviate world supply and to bump its economy. Many soldiers have been retrained with only a few more divisions to go, and the retraining has gone faster than expected and around another 50,000 soldiers have been added to the Brazilian military as part of the recruitment program. Brazil posts forces on the borders of Paraguay, and Uruguay. Brazil also requests the Venezuelan government to allow Brazilian drillers on their oil fields in exchange for a part of the profits. More aid is sent to Chile to help rebuild. Brazil discovers Arabian intelligence forces on its soil and captures them. We also begin our own Development of Counter intelligence operations on our own soil, and form the Ghost teams which are Special forces much like the US navy seals. 'Brazil Secret: 'We begin combat operations in Columbia using mercenaries to begin shutting down the Cartels, and drug lords operating out of the country. Bribes are sent to the Columbian government to prevent their intervention. *Brazil Dip: ''Brazil requests that The nations of Argentina, Uruguay, and Paraguay all form a large trade deal in hopes of bringing Latin America closer together (1-4 yes) (5-Unused) (6-10 No) 3 yes Brazil also proposing the future unification of these nations under a common republican government with equal representation of all nations that have joined. Arabia: 'After the success of the war with Lithuania the military jumps to 650k soldiers. A special opps team called the 5 Pillars are formed and are the equivalent to the OTL Delta Force, and are sent to China, USSR, Germany, Britain, USA, and Brazil to gather intelligence. The Arabic Secret Service (ASS) is formed and it equivalent to the OTL CIA and acts as such. Continues to expand influence over Madagascar, and continues modernizing all influenced and protectorate nations. Begins searching for new oil deposits, and drilling. Supports Egypt in their reclamation of the Suez Canal. *'Brazil Response: 'We have a few of your itelligence men... were not to happy about that *'You don't know about them, obviously. *'Well, you should probably write Secret in front of the actions you want to specifically call secret... just sayin. Don't want to be that guy but thats hows it been done so far as I've seen. Notice how Brazil did it.' *'I said that their like OTL Delta Force.' *'Secret' = they used extra care on the op', let's say Brazil found a Saudi's pistol dropped in a swamp, if it is not 'secret'. *'IT'S GOD-DAMN IMPLIED. YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS!' *'OK' Germany: 'send weapon to Israel as many member of the communist party start to feel threatened by Arabia growing sphere, the reason is keep secret. The German Jews are offered free travel to Israel to rejoin their motherland and influence the politic there and be sure that Europe has an ally in the area. North Sea oil began to be sold to the world. *'Arab D: '''We request that you do not support Israel. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. USSR: The USSR increases general security and border patrols. The border with all but China, Japan and Lithuania is heavily fortified. A gulag labour gold mine opens in Kolyma, Kamchatka. Food subsidies are increased slightly and a corrupt Belorussian grain storage buro boss is hung publicly in Minsk. Anti-'Bulgaria/Romania rhetoric goes up, but '''pro-'''Arab/German/Chinese/Japanese rhetoric is upped. 1 corvette, a mine layer, 3 frigates, 10,000 rifles, 5,000 SMG, 5,000 pistols, 60 medium tanks, 30 Mil 4 helicopters. 20 Mig 21 and 80 MiG 19 jets are made. Egypt get all these, except for the MiG 21’s and 20 helicopters which the USSR keeps, and 1 Frigate which goes to Cuba. Turkey is tolled to back off. Time to finish old business- the BRSSR and the USSR invade the capitalist south of Bulgaria with the aim of Bolshevising it. Romania is invaded (with a Soviet army including 200 tanks) across it’s borderlands as a one off to put it off interfering in Bulgaria. Eastern Moldavia is in our gun sights only. Iran is invaded (with a Soviet army including 200 tanks) in the Azeri border zone to scare the out of any conflict with either the Arabs or USSR. The USSR only wants there Azeri provinces. ('Algo 'A heavy Soviet victory, all of Bessarabia falls to the USSR. A Soviet victory, Bulgaria falls. A heavy Soviet victory, Iran’s Azeri provinces fall to the USSR. ') Subversive KGB agents funnel in to Angola, Aden, Hadramut (along with 1,000 rifles and some SPETNAZ) and Aden town (SECRET- in Aden’s KGB infiltration job). 10 lightweight fighter-bomber portable nukes of 10kt yield are made. 12 W33 equivalent 40kt nuke shells and an Atomic Annie equivalent nuke cannon are made. 2x 0.2kt and 2x 5kt nukes are made and one of the 0.2kt type is given to China if they want it and the other is given to Egypt. A 40kt and 10 kt test device are detonated in Kamchatka. Egypt recruits 10,000 more men, Cuba recruits 5,000 men and the USSR recruits 150,000 men. 10,000 Soviets go to Egypt, the BRSSR and Cuba; 500 go to Ruthinia, and 5,000 go to The Spanish Republic. Egypt prepares for any conflict with Israel, Sirya and Turkey, but does not want to start one. The USSR plans to put a man in orbit with in 7 years and work on it start right away. *'China Diplomacy:' President Chiang Kai-shek accepts the gift. 1964.6 The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. The on-going Aden Emergency 1963-1967 disturbs oil markets a bit more. The Turkish fortify there border with the USSR more heavily. Nationalist riots hit Beirut, Nicosia, Porto-Novo, Luanda, Mukden, Aden and Kinshasa. EOKA terror bomb colonial outposts in Limassol and take over Famagusta, where they kill of the Turkish minority. A few Anti-Semitic riots hit some parts of Budapest and Warsaw. Israel and the Negev Republic each form a militia of 10,000 and 2,000 men respectively. The Jews still hear the calling as loud as ever and 30,000 more arrive and Ashdod expands heavily. The Union of Eastern European Republics and the Eastern European Treaty Organization (EETO) is formed by the Eastern European states Lithuania, Poland, Hungary, Romania, Slovakia and Yugoslavia-Albania. Greece gets observer status at the UEER. Both treaty are signed in 1964.6 București Treaty. Lithuania, Peru, Indonesia, Algeria, Iran and Turkey recruit 5,000 more men. Nigeria offers a trade deal to Ghana and Tanganyika and it is accepted. Sudan offers a trade deal to Arabia. Nigeria, Ghana and Tibet offer a trade deal to China. The Anti-Comintern launch a counter-strike at the Soviets in Besarabia (Result=A catastrophic Soviet collapse, all of Besabarabia and the port of Odessa falls to the AC coalition joint attack.). Czechoslovakia breaks up between Czechs and Slovaks, but both stay in the organisations the former Czechoslovakia was in. ''' '''Lebanon becomes independent of Syria and sectarian riots hit Beirut. The racist Rhodisian leader Sir Ian Smith declares Rhodesian UDI, so they now vasselate to S. Africa, not the UK. Dutch Empire: Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. 12 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. The Groningen gas field continues to be successfully exploited for domestic use. A new anti-smallpox and polio medication is made and is given to the LoN, so they can manufacture it for world use. China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. President Chiang Kai-shek accepts the trade offer from Nigeria, Ghana, and Tibet. Germany: '''build up the military slightly and build twenty war helicopter. The tanks and air force start to be expand. The Czech republic receive more development fund. we mobilize our force and prepare to join the war for next year if the Soviet accept our support. the southern frontier is heavily reenforced and the French frontier slightly. '''Arabia: Continues to expand influence over Madagascar, and continues modernizing all influenced and protectorate nations. After the return of the Antarctic explorers another team is sent to create a permanent base. Continues in development of rocket science. Recognized Lebanese independence, and offers military assistance to Syria should sectarian violence escalate further. Begins to incorporate Lithuanian Palestine into the Pan-Arab Railway. Accepts Sudan's trade offer. Brazil: '''We begin to Facilitate our power with the Laying down of our First Carrier, The ship is unusually big and Mirrors the US carriers from OTL 60's. A massive industry in oil is finally finished and Brazil begins selling heavily for any buyer in order to generate intense cash flow. Forces on the Uruguayan and Paraguayan Borders are heavily increased ands Brazilian aircraft routinely Breach their respective air spaces. Brazil requests the annexation of Argentina due to previous historical alliances and the ability of Argentina to be improved in all aspects by Brazils surging Economy ''(1-4 yes)(5unused) (6-10 no) 2 yes. Brazil begins the annexation of Argentina immediately. Brazil Secret: 'Brazil creates and funds the New Ultranationalist parties of Argentina and Chile Respectively. This is done in hopes of legitmately scoring an election out of either nation to allow their annexation/Integration into a Brazil led nation easily. Brazilian Diplomats in Arabia form the Underground Arabian Ultranationalist party as well hoping to cause political instability with easily Radicalized Muslims put under the Facade of a Party that remains unrecognized in The middle east '''In Arabia unltranationalism is the mainstream. ' '''Promote something likes say Ba'athist or socialism underground?Whipsnade (talk) 19:03, June 7, 2013(UTC) 1965 The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 ends. The on-going Aden Emergency 1963-1967 disturbs oil markets a bit more. The Sultanate of Lahej declais UDI and calls for Arabian help in kicking the British out. Arab nationalists and pan-Arabists (FLOSY) riot in both Federation of South Arabia and Upper Yafa. The Hadhrami states of Kathiri, Mahra, and Qu'aiti and Wahidi Bir Ali all go communist (FLN) in their entirety. The Sheikdom of Shaib and Aden City make a stand for British rule with the help of the 10,000 UK garrison troops. A leading German scientist invents a new semiconductor related to, but 5% better than America's recently created Mk 2 transistor. The Turkish and Iranians fortify there borders with the USSR more heavily. Nationalist riots hit Porto-Novo, Bolhrad, Tiraspol, Sokyriany, Luanda, Mukden, Aden, Mexico City, Al-Hawtah and Kinshasa. EOKA terror bomb colonial outposts in Limassol again, killing 6 people. Tierra del Fuego refuses to be assimilated, there is a small riot, both halves get nationalstic, but this is a local attitude only a dos't impact on the parent nation as a whole. Only 8,000 Jews enter Israel this turn. ''' '''The 1964 Alaska earthquake and tsunami devastates parts of coastal Alaska and British Colombia, 1 turn late, killing about 1,000 people. President Arturo Umberto Illia faces a public back lash over union with Brazil. Riots hit Puta Areias. British Camaroun joins Camaroon and Nigera as par OTL. Argentina related other events translocated to next round, are thus SECRET, since they are yer to hapen. They were also to servear. Personly, I was planning a tempory revolt in the far south, which Brazil would have to fight foe 1 or 2 rounds. Cmon really, i get it legally with a RNG and you go and gut it.. that's not cool Feudalplague (talk) 00:28, June 8, 2013 (UTC) It's to fix your implosogasm Inferal (talk) 00:34, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Events translocated. Well, just FYI, I only Annexed Argentina not Venezuela i really have no idea how that happened. OKWhipsnade (talk) 00:42, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Even so, as one of the Game Deputies Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:49, June 8, 2013 (UTC) set in place along time ago, I bring back the events, of course changing the one of Venezuela. due to new information mainly in the faith of keeping the game not ASB As i can tell you Argentina would never become part of another nation. Feel free to give your reasons of why the mod events shouldn't be set as this Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:50, June 8, 2013 (UTC). I translocated the new info to what will be written for the next year. It is not scrapped just persponed to next round's mod events. I was also planning my own Patagonian revolt any how. Whipsnade (talk) 01:02, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Dutch Empire: Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. 15 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. Neutrality is declared in the Middle Eastern war. Aid is sent to America and Canada. Brazil: 'Argentina Is successfully integrated into the Republic of Brazil and its Military Assets and all personnel are transferred to Brazilian control equaling to about 70,000 extra soldiers to be integrated. Construction of the New Supercarrier Brasilia proceeds on track and will be finished in just a few years time. Argentina's Mineral Resources are heavily developed and Integrated into the Brasilian Economy. Argentine Oil is developed along side Brazilian oil to boost output and alleviate world markets. Business floods into Argentina in order to Vastly expand its economy and begin large development of the Infrastructure. Infrastructural programs are successfully and Hundreds of Thousands have taken the Incentives to settle the Interior which is now also open to Limited Argentine Immigration as well. Brazil allows for an extension on the Interior Settlement policies and allows for large incentives to Continue. A City Named San Salvacion is Built near the Bolivian Border facilitating large growth and Development of the surrounding area. Brazilian contractors begin the Construction of New Cruisers and Destroyers to help build up the nations naval capabilities. The Now 520,000 Strong military Begins searching for heavy modernization and buildup of its Equipment. Now with Control of the Northern part of the Continent and hence much of the Continents oil Brazil begins Rapid Development of the Oil Infrastructure in order to surpass many other Oil producing nations. Troops Increase is also Scheduled for another 80,000 Troops to even off at 600,000 troops. *'Brazil Dip: 'We ask for a Trade Agreement with China and increased Trade with the US as well as the Dutch. *'China Diplomacy: President Chiang Kai-shek accepts the trade offer from Brazil. Brazil Secret: 'Brazilian Funds are sent to the Chilean Ultranationalist party under the Guise of a Local corperation in the attempt to Win the Country For South American Ultranationalists '(1-4 yes) (5 Unused) (6-10 no) 9 no Ultranationalist lose major Chilean Election for Presidency. '''Brazil prepares for the next election in anticipation of a different outcome. Brazilian Nuclear Program exceeds original speed with a large breakthrough saving the Scientists Months of work even up to a year. But the quest for large scale nuke still remains partially out of reach for the next few years. \ '''Arabia: '''Orders martial law in all rioting regions and begins to deploy military forces. Offers South Arabia a spot in the Arab Confederation ((1-4 yes) (5 Unused) (6-10 no) 2 yes) but also lines tanks along their borders, claiming that it is for protests (ALG IF THEY DECLINE). 'Propaganda/facts begins to be spread about the evils of socialism to keep dissenters away. Seeing the threat of communism finally knocking on Arabia's doorstep, Arabia '''SECRETLY '''sends weapons and the equivalent of OTL $10,000,000,000 to each anti-Comintern member. The city of Jamman begins being like the Detroit of Computers in the quickly starting up computer market. Creates 2 1kt nukes and 1 5kt. The 5 Pillars begin to sow dissent in the Caucussus secretly, attempting to get the region to revolt, as communism this close is to close to comfort. Continues to influence Madagascar, and continues modernizing all protectorate nations and nations in the Arabic Sphere. Offers an alliance to Turkey and Iran ((1-4 yes) (5 Unused) (6-10 no) 8 for Turkey= No 3 for Iran= yes) *'Brazil Secret D: As a Friend we ask for a deal between Arabia for supplying arms to your Protectorate countries and whatever ever else may be affected by Communism soon. While not a staunch hater of Communism i don't wish to see them in control of Arabia or having Influence in those regions. So i beleive our platforms overlap here *'''Arab D: '''We decline. We can protect our sphere, especially since the USSR seems to have no beef with us. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. 1965.5 The on-going Aden Emergency 1963-1967 disturbs oil markets a bit more. Sultanate of Lahej joins Arab Confed and South Arabia calls on Arabia for help removing the British. The Turkish and Iranians fortify there borders with the USSR more heavily. Nationalist riots hit Porto-Novo, Bolhrad, Tiraspol, Sokyriany, Luanda, Mukden, Aden, Grozney, ALL Soviet held parts of Iran and Puta Aries. EOKA terror bomb colonial outposts in Nicosia, killing e people. Only 5,000 Jews enter Israel this turn. Colombia and Panama seeing the events in their neighbors form the South American League which soon is joined by Ecuador. Local separatist revolts hit Patagonia, Rio de la Plata, and Entre Ríos Argentine Tierra del fuego continues to be unassimilated and nationalistic. Local Argentine socialist and nationalist guerrillas arise from the more nationalist and left wing population as most of the nation feels left out and have no loyalty to the government and the Brazilian leadership. but most of the population in what once was southern Argentinian shows itself hostile to the Brazilian suzerainty on Argentina.' Dutch Empire: Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. 15 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. Neutrality is declared in the Middle Eastern war. Aid is sent to America and Canada. A minor-rebellion is defeated in the foothills of DNG. Brazil: 'Brazil begins the outright war against these rebels moving into Argentina with 45,000 Argentinian soldiers it Maintained from all the splits and at least 200,000 Brazilian Soldiers. Brazil begins Leveraging the Population of Northern Argentina and Making an Increasingly Ultranationalist group closely Tied to Brazil. Economic Aid is sent to Brazilian Controlled Northern Argentina to facilitate positive growth. Brazilian forces numbering 245,000 (including Argentinians) are sent to Deal with the Provincial Uprisings. While The uprising Near the cost may be Easy to Quell Brazilian forces have a hard time dealing with the rebels dwelling in the southern mountains. 50,000 Soldiers deal with the smaller uprising in the Argentinian plains while the Remaining 195,000 Begin a Campaign of Rapid Dominance Over the less itelligent Rebels and constantly Search and Bomb the Mountains when Socialist Rebels are found. In an Attempt to avoid part of Population issue, Brazil sends diplomats to try to discuss terms with the Southern Argentines. However this breaks down and Forces the Occupation of Several Cities in the South. However the Urban tactics of trying to win over the Population instead of act like an occupying force make a light impression in the beginning. The Non Dictatorial Brazilian Government wishes Peaceful Reintegration of the Province if it can. The Brazilian Soldiers set up bases outside the cities so as not to impress on the people. The military also distributes Humanitarian aid as the Argentinian Governer of the Collective State (Representative of Argentina and all its states) cut off almost all Economic Support to the Region in order to Starve them into Submission. However this is Stopped by Brazilian Government and support is brought back to the region. The rebellion is predicted to be over in a 1 to 2 years but its obvious its going to take awhile to win over the nations populous. Brazil begins to Provide large incentives to the Southern Argentinians in occupied cities to work for Brazilian and Northern Argentine buisesnesses. This is to bring cease the Poverty that all the chaos has caused and establish a large popular Support base in order to try to win over the Southern Argentine people. The Smaller Province, however, is occupied by 35,000 Argentine Regulars who Defected. Brazil and Loyalist Argentinians have a hard time but Eventually manage to Draw out these forces in a Stand up Battle and defeat them and split their Diminished Military forces into the North and South of the province Allowing the Brazilian and loyalist forces to maintain a strong consolidated Position in the Center while it worked to crush the 13,000 in the North and the 12,000 in the south in Due time. Bazil uses the Division between the Nationalist and Socialist Rebellions to Isolate them and even cause them to fight each other on a few occasions leaking information to one from an intelligence operative so both will reveal themselves and fight and the Brazilians can come out and crush both. Large amounts of Aircraft are used equaling in the Hundreds in order to crush the Rebellion in the Mountains. '(Rebels are steadly losing the conflict as the Brazilians begin to fight them on Equal ground in the mountains or begin flushign the majority into the Argentinian fields so as to make clean up Much easier. Rio de Plate taken by Brazil to.) Brazil Secret: '''When rebel hideouts and bases are discovered Ghost units (special forces like OTL Navy Seals) are sent in to clear them out or Bury the complex as many of these hideouts are located in the Mountains. A few local Leaders are captured and interrogated to try to find the Leader of these movements. Ultranationalists in Chile are heavily Funded to Try to take the Next Representaive Election coming up in a year. This is to try to gain a majority control in Chile and facilitate easier relations with the country. Ghost Units begin Clearing out Argentine Regulars in the Smaller province below Uruguay in order for the Main Army to not have to deal with attacks from behind. Naval forces are deployed off the Southern Province stopping all ships from coming through '''period. Brazil Funds harcore Religous Radicals in Arabia and Iran with Weapons and funds. *'Funding religous people in Arabia is useless because ' **'1. Their secularized, it would be like sending weapons to OTL Turkey and ' **'2. Religous Jihad was started in the Middle East by the Russian invasion of Afghanistan.' *'Well, the USSR has captured part of ATL Iran.Whipsnade (talk) 17:37, June 8, 2013 (UTC)' *'Completely diffirent.' *'Arab D: '''If you stop any of our ships it is 1. Illegal by international law and 2. Will result in war between us. *'He's right about his civilian ships from non combatant nations, I'm going to the UN and Wikipedia to be sure.Whipsnade (talk) 01:30, June 9, 2013 (UTC) *'I quote the OTL UN- ''"Article 25, paragraph 3, of the United Nations Convention on the Law of the Sea of 10 December 1982 stipulates that a coastal State may, without discrimination in form or in fact among foreign ships, suspend temporarily, in specified areas of its territorial sea the innocent passage of foreign ships if such suspension is essential for the protection of its security, including weapons exercises. Such suspension takes effect, according to the same article, only after having been duly published. http://www.un.org/Depts/los/convention_agreements/innocent_passages_suspension.htm Suspension of innocent passage" Your already illegally helping rebels in a situation that doesn't concern you when I've already blockaded it all. We're the turning them away not taking them. And you embargoed me a nation that had absolutely 0 trade ties with my nation. So that fact your sending ships makes no sense and is pretty obvious regardless of your secret it not that your aiding the rebels. And you can't just keep striking all my uses against your society. Muslims regardless fight all the time. Sunni/Shiite it happens so stop saying it can't when it happens all the time in OTL. Arabia: 'A gay right movemant begins, as well as a movement to legalize marijuana and hashish. Begins an invasion of British Oman '''Oman is heavily defeated by Arabia. The interior falls to Arabia.). ''Continues in rocket and space technological development, and creates another 1 kt nuke. Weapons and funds are SECRETLY sent to Brazilian/Argentinean rebels wishing for independance, and and embargo is put on Brazil until independence is granted to these nations. Issues embargoes on Israel as well. Continues to modernize protectorate and influenced nations. Continues to influence Madagascar (can I get a green circle on Madagascar?- Yes) 'Build up the military to 675,000 soldiers. Jamman continues to be a center of technological innovation with computers in the Oriental World. '''What are all the other nations in the Arabic Peninsula and Horn of Africa? ' '''Tiegre (Arabia), Adawa (Italy), Oblock (France), Berbura (UK), Hadramut, Sahin (UK), Aden (UK), Oman (UK), Trucial States (UK) Bahrain (UK) Southern Neatral Zone (UK). China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. 1966 Nationalist riots hit Beirut, Nicosia, Maputo, Japanese held Hebei Province in China, Luanda, Aden and Kinshasa. Lithuania, Peru, Indonesia, Algeria, Iran and Turkey recruit 5,000 more men and build a patrol boat each. Nepal and Bhutan offer a trade deal to China, India, the USSR and the UK. The 1966 University of Texas massacre happens, Romania starts to democratize and Bulgaria’s king abdicates. Dhofar Rebellion takes place, as Arabia invades Oman the British held part of Dhofar province rebels, joins there Hadramati Kinsmen. Nasser likes the Hadramut and sends 500 troopers there to train the local militias and secure Dhofar. Egypt says it’s only playing a local game and tells Arabia it’s not under threat. South Azari rebels kick the Soviets out of the part of Iran they occupied in a brutal counter-strike/anti-Soviet A-symmetric IED infested rebellion. Puta Aires and la Rioja are hit by left wing and fascist riots. The main Argentine rebellion is crumbling, but there is still a reduced rebel zone. Venezuela remains friendly towards Brazil, but to a lesser extent. Peru slams the fighting in Argentina and Paraguay gets very frightened and goes neutral. India says Arabia is getting a bit too scary. The USA, UK, Germany, Switzerland, Japan and France all create emerging hi-tech, electronics and pharmaceutical industries. Japan, UK, Turkey and the USA also recruit 2,0000 troop's. : '''I quote the OTL UN- ''"Article 25, paragraph 3, of the United Nations Convention on the Law of the Sea of 10 December 1982 stipulates that a coastal State may, without discrimination in form or in fact among foreign ships, suspend temporarily, in specified areas of its territorial sea the innocent passage of foreign ships if such suspension is essential for the protection of its security, including weapons exercises. Such suspension takes effect, according to the same article, only after having been duly published. http://www.un.org/Depts/los/convention_agreements/innocent_passages_suspension.htm Suspension of innocent passage".''' : '''In the 1982 Falklands war the UK banned Argentina ships from getting closer than 200 miles (or 100 for minor fishing boats) to the islands. There was that recent Turkish armada carrying arms and food to Gaza and Israel attacked it, killing 7 Turks and an Irishman. Dutch Empire: Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. 12 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. Luban and Brunei, which became Dutch a while back, gain a new telephone network. The Netherlands wishes to do an international football match between the national teams of China and the Netherlands in China this year as a way of furthering international friendship between our nations. China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. President Chiang Kai-shek accepts the Dutch offer, and will host an international football match in China this year. Brazil: '''Brazil continues with infrastrucutural buildup in the home and in the parts of Argentina it Controls. Brazil announces no ships are to get close to Argentina in any way shape or form due to security reasons and to keep any sort of arms shipment away from the Rebels. Brazilian naval forces begin to blockade Argentina. Another 100,000 troops are to be trained with 50,000 to be done halfway through the year and another 50,000 done by 1967. Another 100,000 troops are sent to Argentina to Deal with the Rebellion in order to Finish their remnants off with Speed and Efficiency. While the Rebels are near the Southern Interior and hence near population Centers the Military ensures safety with Evacuations of surrounding villages with a major incentive to leave via money as well as a promise to repair all damage done during the fighting. with 345,000 soldiers in Argentina and now around 30 300 800 tanks and hundreds of Jets, The Brazilian military makes a massive combined asset attack against the Remaining rebels in the Argentinian fields cutting off most of their escape in the South to prevent them fleeing to the mountains. Rebels are heavily defeated and retreat to the far south of Patagonia. Entre Reaos is 90% cleared of rebels.' Brazil asks that Any rebels that are willing to surrender will not be harmed and may return to their families. However, those who don't, are to be summarily wiped out. Brazilian forces in the Occupied cities currently Rioting act as a police force and ask for Talks with the Fascist's in order to facilitate their peaceful integration into the politics of Brazil. Brazilian police forces Are militarized next to Mainline Brazilian troops back in the Homeland to make up for the Troop Difference and until The next class of 50,000 is inducted into the military. The carrier Brasilia continues to be built as some of its new high tech systems are tested while more superficial work is done on the ship. Brasil begins building up a Computer industry to try to modernize its business a bit but due to short notice leaves much to be desired. However the Systems will be fully computerized within the next few years. We tell the Peruvians to mind their own business and worry about their own impoverished country rather than the goings on of their Neighbor. Brazil prematurely tests its first nuclear bomb which doesn't even detonate and forces the Brazilian scientists back to the Drawing board for designs The bomb could still be years away. '''Brazil Secret: '''Brazilian Ghost units begin combat operations against more Rebel forces in the south to try to disrupt their ability to coordinate a Defense. Brazil Funds the creation of the Peruvian Ultranationalist party but it does not catch on immediately remaining a minor party. The Chilean Ultra-nationalists Campaign to change the nation for good as it Took Brazilian support to even attempt rebuilding infrastructure after the last natural disaster. *'Brazil Dip: Brazil requests an alliance with India (1-4 yes)(5 unused) (6-10 no) 7-no). Economic ties are Strengthed between US and Brazil. Brazil and the US are trade partners. *'''You don't have 800 tanks. *'Nor do you have 300' *'I didnt put the 300 someone else must have. and I at least have some tanks. Just realized i need to build some my bad' *'I meant to put 30, obviosly the 0 apparently came out twice. Note that both nations had low tank numbers.Whipsnade (talk) 14:36, June 9, 2013 (UTC)' ** The USA had an ATL navy ships for Bauxite mining deal. They gave Brazil a frigate in the early 1950's. In a separate 1940's mod event the userless America sold them a frigate. In 2 1940's mod events America, Brazil and Mexico made a small set of corvettes, mine sweepers/layers patrol craft. The USA also made a cruiser and Italy made a frigate. Mexico, the USA, Colombia, Panama, Nicaragua, Guatemala and Honduras all recruited 1,000 more troopers in a late 1930's mod event. #'You probably have less than 50 tanks' #'Whipsnade does RNG' Obviously not cause that isn't in the rules at all Feudalplague (talk) 03:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) It's a map game. I can see now that you are not experienced with them so let me inform you now that the mod does algorithms and RNGs. *'Arabia: '''Continues the invasion of British Oman '(Oman is heavy defeated by Arabia and falls to Arabia.).' Begins sending funds to Brazilian rebels, as well as top-of-the-line medical equipment, as well as weapons hidden in food crates. Gay rights and drug legalization movement continue, but people are now leaning towards drug decriminalization rather than legalization to keep large corporations away from selling the drug very openly. Begins production of another 100 tanks that will raise the amount of tanks that Arabia has to 400 by the end of the year. Continues to modernize protectorate nations and influenced nations. *'Germany: continue to mobilize our force to support the Soviet if need '(is the war over?). '''The navy is expand and a war preparation industry is launch, the frontier with the communist enemies are re-inforced with many troops and fortification. The Yemen crisis is still debated by the German government as the relations with Arabia are not that bad and supporting the new government could cause a collapse of the relation. 1966.6 '''Nationalist riots hit Nicosia, Luanda, Aden and Kinshasa. The UK, France, India, Japan, Australia, Lithuania, Peru, Indonesia, Algeria, Iran and Turkey recruit 5000 more men, and apart from Algeria, Peru and Iran, build a supply ship, corvette and patrol boat each. Italy, Colombia, Peru and Chile recruit 1,000 troopers each. ' '''Nepal and Bhutan offer a trade deal to India and the UK, who accept it. The UK lets Cyprus become independent as a client state. The rest of South Arabia joins Arabia. A pro-Soviet resistance movement kills 5 AC troops in occupied Odessa in 2 raids on military outposts. They hope for Soviet, German, Bulgarian and/or Lithuanian help. OTL Lieutenant General Juan Carlos Onganía stages an army coup in Rio de la Plata, la Rioja and Buenos Aires. Onganía also ordered repression on all forms of "immoralism", proscribing miniskirts, long hair for boys, and all avant-garde artistic movements. This moral campaign radicalised some of the middle classes and those at who universities. Onganía's Minister of Economy, Adálbert Krieger Vasena, decreed a wage freeze and a 40% fiscal devaluation in his zone, adversely impacted the state of the Argentine economy, especially in agriculture. Only Peru is acting hostile to Brazil, but a military clash is unlikely as of yet. The USA tells the USSR and Germany to not to help the Castro Regime and tells Arabia to shove off because Brazil and Argentina are in the Americas- the US’ home continent! Argentinian and Brazilian officials are invited to a peace conference in Miami. The rapidly failing rebels don’t want to go, but coup leader Lieutenant General Juan Carlos Onganía agrees to attend the summit. America invokes the Monroe Doctrine. America upgrades there 110,000 peace time army by 40,000 and will continue for the next 5 rounds. 100 Sherman and Pershing tanks are made and 60 will be made for the next 3 turns. 60 Flying fortress bombers and 150 Mustang fighters and Starfigter jets are made and will be made for the next 3 turns. 6 coastal attack and coastal patrol submarines are made and 6 more will be next round. 1 of both classes of sub is given to Brazil. A supply ship, hospital ship, cruiser, destroyer and patrol boat will be made each year. A carrier is started and will be complied in 1 year. Wyoming’s oil shale are exploited. Dutch Empire: Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. 12 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. A communications space satellite is constructed and a launch site is under a 1 year construction process in Suriname. The Dutch make a mine sweeper, 20 light tanks and supply ship. Brazil: '''Brazil Continues Fighting Rebels unaffiliated with '''Lieutenant General Juan Carlos Onganía '''and begins the final assault on the failing rebel forces that remain unaffiliated (''Rebels are defeated and are crushed)'! Brazil builds 100 tanks and another 100 jets to replace its aging aircraft fleet. Military forces maintain Gaurd around cities taken by Ongania but do not attack and accept a cease fire until negotiations are complete. Brazil begins research into Construction of its own subs but Defers to the US on a joint project of creating a Submarine both nations can build to try to standardize Equipment between the two allied nations. The Carrier Brasilia is Completed but is docked due to lack of Escorts. Her escort fleet is put under construction. 2 Destroyers, 3 Missile/ heavy attack cruisers, 5 frigates, and 2 Heavy Submarine Escorts for long range are to be the consistancy of the Carrier Strike Group. Plans for 3 more Carriers are lain out in an attempt to heavily increase the firepower the Brazilian navy possess. Brazilian Military forces Conduct Training all throughout Brazil to look at possible new defensive strategies. Brazil continues the Development of Nuclear weaponry and manages to create a small lab contained Nuclear Simulation which could result in a Usable Nuclear Weapon. *'Brazil Dip: '''Brazil agrees to attend Peace summit in Miami and also requests the USA begin building up to truly utilize the power it is trying to wield right now. Brazil asks that '''Lieutenant General Juan Carlos Onganía '''not continue any military operations with the much smaller Argentinian military against Brazilian forces etc. Brazil also extends a position to him to create a Coalition Government between himself and his leading men and the Brazilian government led by the Ultra-nationalist party. The Two nations will still unite together but will stand on Equal footing when it comes to representation, and the Capital of the two nations united will move to a neutral Location with land from both nations given as recognition of a Federal district. The government will operate much like the United States where federal oversees the major issues while States/Provinces handle their local issues and defer to the Federal government if it is something too large to handle. Brazil agrees to allow Argentinian Generals and troops into the currently mostly Brazilian military to facilitate integration and keep problems of Segregated units from coming up. His Coup administration will not legitimize any rebels that are not under his command and he must assist in any way possible in facilitating the Uniting of the Two countries with as little bloodshed as possible as well as picking off any Stragglers. Brazil Reiterates that Argentina Surviving as an independent Nation will not be discussed, and all Talks must go towards Uniting Brazil and Argentina into the South American Union. Brazil issues a statement to Peru asking them to cease their very obvious hostility and deal with the situation rather than critisize. Brazil thanks Venezuela for their non hostile policy during the issues and wishes them friendship and future Cooperation. *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. The International Football Tournament takes place in China. '''USSR' Sends some fire arms, mortars, RPGs and mortars to the Hadramut, but only enough for self defense, since we are OK with the Arabs. The Arabs are safe. The same sort of arms go to Castro's rebels government in SECRET, dresses up as 'agricultural goods'. Aid, agricultural equipment and small arms floods in to Egypt, the Bulgarian Rural SSR, the anti-Portuguese rebels in Angola and Ruthinia. Egypt finishes building building 2nd Aswan Dam, with Soviet help. Science, Radar, space, engineering, medical and farming technology is improved. Plans to put a man in space by 1970 are enacted. Traning personnel begins and the Bikanor cosmadrome will be built by 1968 and replace the Arkhangelsk unit. Another space satellite is launched. It is a primitive spy satellite. It snoops on the Americas and Europe with glee. Political cencorship is reduced. The USSR makes 5 more Light-weight bombs to be carried by fighter planes with a yeald of 10Kt. An ICBM, with the range of 2,100 miles is successfully tested with a fitted 15kt warhead in rural Kazakhstan. A total of 60 will be built over next 3 years and each will have a 15kt warhead in them. 5 more atomic artillery shells like the OTL W19 are made with a yield of 15 kilotons (kt). 2 more Atomic Annie equivalent artillery guns are made. An Atomic Annie and 2 15kt shells are given to Cuba along with a soviet traing crew. Many new power stations and waterworks are built nationwide. 50,000 troops are recruited. 50,000 rifles, 20,000 pistols, 5,000 RPGs, 5,000 mortars and 10,000 SMG whiz off the construction lines and in to use across the USSR. 80 T-52 and 80 JS-2 tanks are made across the nation. 30 Yakovlev Yak-7 fighters, 20 Yakovlev Yak-4 bombers, 10 Il-10 ground attack aircraft, 40 SMK tank medium infantry tanks, and 26 BNP-2 APCs are made in Chelyabinsk, which also creates a new tractor factory and a computer factory. 15 Tu-24 bombers and 30 T-54 tanks are made in Rostov-upon-Don's beginning and expanding industrial zone. Magadan navel port and Submarine base is upgraded. A new steel mill, cement works, oil refinery, coking plant and plastics plants pop up in Khabarovsk. Rural roads and education are improved in the fare east. 5 Zulu-class submarines and 5 Quebec-class submarines are made, with most leaving the Sudomekh works in Leningrad. 2 Sverdlov-class cruisers, 20 Kronstat class submarine chasers, 10 Riga-class frigates and 6 Kirov-class cruisers are made with the building yard in Nikolaev making the most. All borders exsept those with Lithuania, China and Japan are fortifyed. The USSR reconises the new African state's independence, starts a trade deal with Tanganyika, Nigeria, Zaire, Uganda, Sudan and Kenya ((1-4 yes) (5 Unused) (6-10 no) Tanganyika = 1 yes, Nigeria = 9 no, Ziear =8 no, Uganda= 7 no, Sudan= 4 yes, Kenya= 6 no) and denounces the racial inequality in apartheid S. Africa. Neutrality is held over the crisis in South America. The full might of the Soviet Red Army slams in to the occupiers of Odessa (Odessa freed). The plan is only to liberate Odesa and it's hinterland, since attacking Romania could cause a counters strike. Airdrops also arm the Soviet resistance fighters in the city. The USSR calls on Germany for help if the Anti-Comintern make a counter strike. The rebels and rioters in Grozny, Trispol and places mentioned in earlier posts are hunted down by the KGB, purged, gulaged and hung in nuces of piano wire! Arabia: '''Begins the invasion of British UAE ''(The Trucial States (UAE) are crushed!).'' Developes enough 1kt bombs that each influenced state or protectorate can have one, and they are sent as gifts to influenced and protectorate nations. Sodomy becomes legal, and marijuana becomes decriminalized, but hashish remains illegal, but the movemant to have hashish decriminalized continues, and now also opium is demanded to become decriminalized. Demands that Hadrumat become part of Arabia once more to keep bloodshed at bay ''(1-4 yes) (5 Unused) (6-10 no) 9 no '' *'USSR D: '''The Hadrumat is no threat and is not attacking any one, so what's the fuss over? *'USSR response: 5 Yakolev fighters are sent to Egypt and the USSR builds a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caspian_Sea_Monster ground effect aircraft in Astrakhan. *'Arab D: '''They are obviously not a threat. '''Germany: ' increase the number of troops at the frontier to support the Soviet if need, the plan in this eventuality is to invaded Hungary via the Czech republic the faster possible and cut Italy from the rest of his allies, if need, invade Italy is possible. The border with Hungary is fortifyed. The UK is hittig back in the gulf after the fall of the UAE! 20,000 men are sent to the ex-neatral zone between the former Kuwait and Saudi (it's today's southern Kuwait), which is still British, as is Bahrain and Aden City, both of which gain 10,000 British troops. Category:An Alternate 1921 Map Game